No Boundaries
by amazinglyme424
Summary: Lucius Malfoy had an affair with a muggle born. Eleanor Olivia Malfoy was a result. After the first wizarding war, the ministry of magic passed the marriage law that paired wizard and witches with their future soul mates. The result was Severus Snape getting a semi-happy ending. Snape/OC. Mentions of Lucius Malfoy/OC.
1. introduction

A/N: weird fanfic idea. I'm not going to continue with my other Harry Potter fanfic. When I looked further in Sirius's family tree and re-read the fifth book, I came accross the fact that Sirius is related to the Weasleys. I didn't feel comfortable writing a story where relatives date each other, though no hard feeling towards those who are okay with it. Anyways, this story is different than anything I have ever written. I hope you enjoy.

Prologue

After the first wizarding war, the ministry created the first marriage law. There was a need for children and for a larger wizarding population. The ministry of magic knew that there would have to be guidelines that were followed. And strong, powerful magic would have to be used to find each witch or wizard the perfect match. So, the Decree was created.

 _ **As of November 12, 1981 The Ministry of Magic Decrees that any unmarried witch or wizard is to marry and produce a child with in three years of their marriage.**_

 _ **To whom the law applies to:**_

 _ **Any Witch forty years old or younger.**_

 _ **Any Wizard forty-five years old or younger.**_

 _ **Any witch or wizard born before or on November 12,1981**_

 _ **Guidelines:**_

 _ **Both participants have to be seventeen before they marry.**_

 _ **There can only be a twenty age difference between matches.**_

 _ **Children matched to an adult are still considered minors. Any sexual relations with a minor and an adult is a crime, whether a match or not. Matches are only allowed to have sexual relations once both parties are of age.**_

 _ **Any subject to abuse terminates the relationship, match and/or marriage.**_

 _ **If both participants are of age, they are given two years to plan the wedding and get to know each other.**_

 _ **If one participant is over seventeen and the other is a minor, then they are given a year to marry after the minor turns of age. If one of the participants is still a student during the time of planing the wedding or after, the school is expected to make accommodations for the couple. ( All students are expected to finish school and the marriage law is not a valid excuse to dropout.)**_

 _ **When both matches are of age and still in school, they are given a year to marry after they graduate.**_

 _ **Each couple is expected to conceive a child within three years of their marriage. If fail to do so, the marriage is terminated. Those who have failed to conceive a child will be rematched to a partner less compatible. A marriage will not be terminated if the couple is experiencing complications in conceiving and their doctor has informed the ministry within the three year time range.**_

 _ **After five years of marriage and the birth of at least one child, both parties are allowed to file for divorce if the marriage is not working.**_

Severus looked at Dumbledore in disgust as he set the piece of parchment on the desk. The Headmaster smiled at him with a twinkle in his eyes. It was obvious Severus Snape did not like the new law put into place. He was convinced he would only ever love Lily. There wasn't a single woman in the world who could take her place; no one could ever live up to Lily. The old man in front of him knew better.

"Severus, this law may be what you need," Dumbledore told him with a wide smile.

"I hardly doubt being paired with some insolent witch is what I need!" He sneered.

"The pairing isn't random."

"No, it's most likely done by some stupid muggle compatibility test!"

"Actually, they are using old magic to make the pairs." The older wizard responded. "I believe it was used to help people find their soul mates. It became illegal in 1892 due to people using the spell to their advantages. The spell predicts the future course of your life and shows those you meet and the one that you are destined to be with. The problem was that some tried to change others future by countering the spell. This time, the spell has been changed as to ensure that the results are permanent and satisfactory. Every step has been to taken to ensure that no one is able to see another's soul mate."

"You're saying that there's a way to know the future?"

"No", Dumbledore responded, "The future is always changing based on the present. The spell merely shows who you are going to end up with. Your soul mate. Every wizard and Witch is said to have one, even muggleborns. There will be those who have either lost their soul mate due to circumstances or were never meant to have a soul mate. Those who do not have a match will be added to the list and re-matched at a different time with different means of matching couples. You were lucky enough to be matched the first time with wondrous results!"

"How wonderful," Severus drawled, hardly thrilled and mostly uninterested.

"The ministry has sent the information regarding your match in hopes that you will handle the news better if it wasn't given by a ministry official."

"Tell them I refuse."

Dumbledore sighed, "Severus, I'm afraid you don't have a choice." The young man stayed silent, looking anywhere but at the Headmaster. "I know you love Lily. Lily was an amazing young woman. Perhaps, if in a different time and place, she would be your soulmate but she is not. She-"

"Do not bring Lily into this! Severus snapped, raising out of his chair and clenching his fist together. "I love Lily! I will always love Lily. There is no one that can take her place."

"There is nothing you can do."

Severus said nothing.

"Do you want to know who you are meant to be with?"

"No, though I'm sure you are going to tell me." Severus looked at the older man and motioned for him to tell him. Dumbledore only shook his head and waved towards the chair in front of his desk. Severus huffed and sat back in the chair. "Who is it?"

"I'm sure Lucius has told you about his little endeavor and the consequence of his actions."

Severus looked at the old man in shock.

"I believe her name is Eleanor Olivia Malfoy. You know her as Ellie."

"She just turned six years old!"

"And well within the age limit."

"There shouldn't be a twenty year age limit!"

"Severus, this relationship would happen with or without the marriage law. She may be a child now, but a few years down the road she is going to be a beautiful young woman. You will still be a young man in wizard years. There is nothing wrong or unusual with your future relationship." He stood up and walked around the desk. "You can try to avoid the future but the attraction will become overpowering by the time she is seventeen."

"I'm going to take charge of my own life." Severus snapped before exiting the Headmasters Office.

"I am afraid you will be extremely disappointed when you realize she is your life and there's nothing you can do about it." Dumbledore said to the man who was already gone.

XXX

Lucius Malfoy leaned against the doorframe of his daughter's room. He found himself there most nights before he went to bed. His daughter was the most beautiful human being in the world. He was biased. He knew it. Narcissa thought Draco was more precious, more beautiful than his bastard child. He strongly disagreed. While he loved his wife, she wasn't the one he was in love with. His heart would always belong to Melody Mathews. She was his first love. She was his world before she slipped from his fingers.

Melody Mathews was possibly the worst candidate for him to fall in love with. She was a muggleborn, a disgrace in his parents world. His father made it clear he would have the Dark Lord kill the women of Lucius married her. His parents didn't want the Malfoy name tainted by a Mudblood. Lucius had been heart broken, but went along with his betrothal to Narcissa. It was the only way to keep his Melody safe. He joined the Dark Lord based on the promise that Melody would be left alive. It was risky to trust the Dark Lord, but it was Melody's only chance of living a long life. Lucius convinced himself that her safety was more important than their happiness. She was his everything and so much more.

Now, he had to live without her. Bellatrix killed her three days before the Dark Lord vanished. He knew why she did it. The deranged women did it for her sister. Narcissa was devastated when she learned that Melody was seven months pregnant with Lucius third child; a son he would most likely love more than Draco. She had a hard enough time conceiving Draco and almost lost him several times during her pregnancy. His wife was done ignoring her husband's second life. She wanted Lucius to herself. Bellatrix took it upon herself to rid her sister of the problem.

Yes, Lucius still held a relationship with Melody during his marriage. He stayed days on end with her, loving her into the early hours of the morning. He was overjoyed at the birth of his eldest child, saving a special place in his heart for his little girl. When Melody told him she was pregnant with her second child, he was thrilled at the prospect of having two children with the woman he loved. He knew they would take after their mother. They wouldn't believe in the prejudice against muggleborns and half bloods. They would have larger hearts than their father and would do great things in the world. He knew they would be his pride and joy as they wouldn't be raised in the hostile environment Draco would live in. Melody would give them the childhood they deserved.

All of that had changed. He was lucky Ellie had survived the attack. It took less than five second before Lucius took full parental rights of his daughter. She moved into the room next to Draco's, only a few doors down from his own bedroom. He made sure to paint the walls a vibrant purple and give her the bedroom a princess deserved. While Draco's room was dull and hardly resembled a child's room; Ellie's room looked like it was out of a muggle magazine. Lucius was going to try his best to raise her the way Melody would raise her. She would never follow in her father's footsteps. She was free to love whomever she wanted to and if that man was one of his closest friends then so be it.

Ellie moved onto her belly in her sleep and pushed the covers off the bed. Lucius chuckled and he walked over and picked the blankets of the floor. He made sure to place them over her and pull them up to her shoulders. She sighed in her sleep and he smiled as he pushed her hair out of her face. Her hair was a dirty blonde that fell down to her shoulders in ringlets. She had vibrant blue eyes and a button nose. She had his sharp facial features but they were more delicate. Everyday she reminded him of Melody and everyday he loved her more.

"Daddy?" Ellie asked in her small voice.

"You should go back to sleep," Lucius told her in a soothing voice.

"I had a dream about mummy."

"Was it a good dream?"

She nodded.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"Mummy was singing me a song." She told him in a soft voice. He grabbed the little girl's hand in his. "You were there and we were sitting outside at the park. The one with the swirly slide."

"Was it a nice day outside?"

She nodded.

"Do you miss mummy?"

She sniffled and nodded yes.

"I miss her too."

"Daddy, will you stay with me tonight?" She asked in a small voice. "I'm too sad to be alone."

He looked in his daughter's eyes and felt his heart give away. Her blue eyes made his heart fill with guilt. Guilt that he didn't stand up to his parents. Guilt that he hadn't married Melody, that he wasn't able to protect the woman he loved. Guilt, that his daughter had already felt so much grief in her five years of life.

"Yes," he replied. "Move over to make room for your old man."

"Daddy," she giggled as she wriggled over for him. "You're not old! You still have two or three years."

He gave her an incredulous look. "How old do you think I am?"

"Seventy-Seven!"

He snorted.

"It's okay daddy. I still love you. Mummy use to say love has no age. So, no matter how old you get, I will still love you. You'll always be my daddy."

Lucius couldn't believe his daughter words. Love has no age. How true that would be when his daughter would reach seventeen. She would fall in love with a man almost twice her age.

"Remember that darling," he whispered as he slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Always remember that love has no age."


	2. Part One Chapter One

**Author's Note: I will not be doing an author's note for every chapter. I want to say thankyou to all who have followed, favorited and reviewed. I love hearing feedback and constructive criticism. I am sorry it has taken a while for me to update. I had seven chapters written when I posted the prologue but I didn't like where it was going so I rewrote the first chapter and kept critiquing it until it sounded better.**

 **It is going to be a slow burn during Ellie's fifth year as she is only sixteen and not of age.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights as they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Part One

Chapter One

The summer holiday always seemed to drag on for Ellie Malfoy. She spent most of the holiday at Malfoy Manor with only her brother and stepmother to entertain the during the long days. She was only allowed to see her friends during trips to Diagon Alley and was never allowed to stay over at their house unless their family was to her father's taste. Lucius worked most of the day and was only seen during dinner times and on Sundays when he took a break from being at work or in his office. While her family was still tolerable, Ellie had felt herself distancing from her family over the last few years. She was becoming the family outcast in her father's eyes.

Ellie wasn't a Slytherin like every other Malfoy. The sorting hat told her she was far too brave and kind to be in Slytherin. No, the hat thought she would do well in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw as she was far more intelligent than most Hufflepuffs. Perhaps life would have been easier if she had been sorted into Hufflepuff. She would have been a disappointment but not a traitor. She wouldn't have befriended the Weasleys or participated in pranks on the Slytherin students. If she was in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor wouldn't always be head to head with Slytherin for the house cup. Most importantly, if she was a Hufflepuff, then she wouldn't be a Gryffindor.

Like most summer days, Ellie found herself in the family library reading or rereading her school books for the coming school year. She wrote notes in the margins of her fifth year potions book as she read through a more advanced potions book she found in the family library. Her Defense Against the Dark Arts book was full of spells from other books written between paragraphs and on page breaks. Most of her school books were full of notes from other books she had read on the topic. Her charms book held much more difficult charms scribbled in the margins from a book on advanced charms she found during the holiday break of her fourth year. She spent most of the school year reviewing the material most students were just learning. Many of her professors pushed for her to be placed in a higher year but the Headmaster held to the century old rule that all professor had to agree before a student was placed in a higher year. And one unidentified professor wouldn't let her advance to much more challenging material. So, Ellie was stuck teaching herself material that was more on her level and only reviewing the simpler materials when an exam popped up.

It was only a quarter after two when Ellie was distracted by a thumping on the window. She looked up from the table she was working at and gave a sigh before she stood up to open the window. The Phoenix flew past her and landed onto the table with her things as soon as the window opened. He held out his leg for her to grab the envelope displaying her name and address. Ellie sat back down at the table and untied the letter from his leg, giving the bird a pat on his head before he took off through the window and back to Hogwarts. Ellie contemplated waiting to open the letter until her parents were present but decided against it. Whatever the contents the letter held, it couldn't be anything too concerning.

 **Miss Malfoy,**

 **I hope your summer has gone well. It has come to my attention that you will be turning sixteen on September 2nd of this year. I am sure you are aware that at the beginning of every school year the sixth years attend a meeting with me and the head of houses in the great hall to find out their match. Fifth years are allowed to attend such meeting if they turn sixteen before or on the last day of September. You fall within this requirement and are expected to attend the meeting. However, I feel that you would accept the news of your match in much better terms if it was done in a more private manner. I would like for you to meet me in my office on September 1st at five o'clock. It has already been set up with your parents to have you use the floo network to floo to Hogwarts. You will floo to professor Snape's office a quarter after four and then be escorted to my office. We have a few academic matters to disgust before a ministry official joins us at five. I hope this isn't an inconvenience to you.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Albus Dumbledore**

 **Headmaster of Hogwarts**

Ellie folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope before shoving it in between the pages of one of her books. She wasn't rather fond of the idea of flooing to her potion professor's office. It wasn't that she despised the man. No, if that was the case she wouldn't look forward to his visits to Malfoy Manor during the summer to have dinner with family. She had known him since she was a young child and had always admired her father's friend for his self confidence and intelligence. When she was younger, he would show her and Draco spells that were so simple that they were complex. He was never a compassionate man and he always held himself in superior manner, but on the days he visited the Malfoy Manor he was always less cruel than he was at Hogwarts. No, she didn't want to floo to his office because she despised him. It was an entirely different reason.

Ellie Malfoy was staring to become infatuated with the man. During his last visit, whenever his attention was on her she had been uncomfortable. They still bantered over the same unimportant things but she couldn't stop the uneasy feelings swishing around her stomach whenever he addressed her. She found herself blushing when he would point out a flaw in her argument or comment that she wasn't as stupid as the other dunderheads in her year. It was like her hormones were hiding from her during her third year when rest of the girls in her year started noticing the opposite sex. Ellie only had a crush on one boy during her first four years of school, Oliver Wood, and that only lasted few days. She was mortified by the mere thought of having a crush on her professor. Sure, many female students had a crush on the man but that was because he fit the definition of a bad boy. The bad boy phase was one that most girls went through. Yet, Ellie couldn't shake the feeling that these small fluttering feelings would only grow and it left her worried.

What would she do if she was matched to a boy she wasn't attracted to? What if she didn't have a soul mate and she ended up waiting for a match selected by the ministry that would never result in love? Worse yet, what would happen if she could never be matched because she had growing feelings for a man who was either meant to be alone or waiting for his own match. The thought that scared her the most was that the man who she was meant to be with was the man she was starting to have feelings for. All the possibilities ran through her head and each one left a sour taste in her mouth. She knew the main purpose of the law was to help increase the population in the Wizarding World which was why they had other ways to match those who ended up not having a soul mate. It should reassure her that she would have a match no matter what, but she wanted her match to be the person she would end up with whether the law existed or not. And it terrified her that her match, her soul mate could very well be her potions professor.

Ellie decided to be done studying for the day as her anxiety for the next day grew. She packed her books into her bag and pushed back her chair. The letter was now buried deep in her bag and she chose to leave it there rather than keep it out. She got up and made her way out of the library as her mind continued to worry about her impending marriage to an unknown man. Her mind wouldn't give her a moment's rest for most of the day and it became a sleepless night.

* * *

" _Miss Malfoy," a deep voice drawled._

 _Ellie turned her head to face the owner of the voice. Professor Snape sat next to her in black muggle jeans and a black shirt. He looked out of place and everything about the situation screamed for attention. The children in the background playing on the sings and running up the slide. The close proximity of the two as they sat together on the bench and the diamond ring on her finger that sparkled in the sunlight. It was a scene that belonged in an alternate universe._

" _I believe that's not my name anymore," she smirked._

" _It seemed to slip my mind," he mused. A smile graced his lips and his eyes looked at her with love not the usual disgust or indifference he held towards all his students._

" _Well, shame on you Mister Snape."_

 _He chuckled, "I'm sorry Misses Snape."_

 _Severus placed his hand on her cheek and brought her head down to hers to give her a gentle kiss. Ellie leaned in closer and deepened the kiss. His other arm wrapped around her waist as he tried to keep the distance between them a minimum. A little girl with dark curly hair noticed the two adults due to the laughs from her playmates. She looked at the couple the kids were pointing at and left her spot in the sandbox to run towards them._

" _Mommy! Daddy! Stop kissing!"_

 _Ellie pulled away from Severus and looked at the little girl. The girl couldn't have been much older than three. Ellie took in her black curly hair and the darkest eyes she had ever seen besides her professors deep black black eyes. She had chubby cheeks and a small nose that slightly hooked at the end. Her heart beat sped up as she looked into those eyes that were so familiar and a nose that wasn't abnormal but slightly hooked at the end. It all dawned on her. She was Severus Snape's daughter. No, she wasn't just his daughter. The little girl was hers and Snape's daughter. Theirs._

Ellie woke with a start and placed her hand on her chest. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she couldn't hear anything around her. It was still dark out and the others were still asleep in the tent. She tried to slow her heart rate and laid still against her sleeping bag. "It was just a dream," she breathed. "Just a dream."

* * *

Ellie chose to stay home instead of joining her family to Kings Cross to see Draco off. Narcissa was upset at first but gave in once Lucius suggested they went on a lunch date after they went to Kings Cross. She spent the afternoon packing her school things and trying to get her stubborn owl in his cage. By the time Narcissa and Lucius arrived home Ellie was dressed in her school robes and waiting in front of the fireplace in the family room.

"I'm glad you two could make it home in time to see me off." Ellie gave them a forced smile as she grabbed her things and pulled them into the fireplace before giving both of them a hug. "I will see you during the winter holiday."

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?" Narcissa asked.

Ellie looked at her father and noticed his clod stance. He would only make her more nervous if he was with. Narcissa would have been fine to bring with. She needed a mother figure at a confusing time like this and Narcissa was the closest thing she had to a mother.

"No," she answered as she grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace next to her stuff. "Professor Snape's Office, Hogwarts." She yelled as she dropped the powder and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Severus Snape was waiting for her in his office. He grabbed her things from her and sent them with the house elf standing next to him. She stepped out of the fireplace and brushed the ash off her robes. They didn't give each other a formal greeting instead choosing to nod in the others direction. He gave her a brief once over before turning on his heel and walking out of the door. Ellie followed him in silence.

He walked at a fast pace with long strides and didn't bother to see if she was keeping up. Ellie ran after him, trying to not lose him as he disappeared around corners and practically flew up the stairs. His robes billowed out behind him and made him resemble a bat as he flew up another case of stairs. Her side clenched in pain as she ran up another pair of stairs.

"Can you please slow down," she huffed.

"Can you please keep up," he retorted in a cold voice.

She groaned as he quickened his pace. It became plainly clear to her that she was out shape when she started gasping for air as they made it around the corner and arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Black Licorice," Severus spat at the statue.

Ellie stepped onto the first stair as the statue began to move. Severus turned around and disappeared down the hall as the staircase continues to move. She knocked on the door once she stepped off the stair case and heard Dumbledore call for her to come in.

"Miss Malfoy," the headmaster greeted with a kind smile. "Please, take a seat."

"Hello Professor," Ellie hummed as she took a seat in front of his desk.

"How was the walk here? I know it's a long walk from the Dungeons but Professor McGonagall had plans with one of her nieces this afternoon."

"It would have been fine if I didn't have to run the whole way," she answered honestly.

"Ah," he sighed with a wide smile, "I see Professor Snape didn't bother to slow down. He's been in a rush the past few weeks as he prepares for this school year. The ministry has decided there needs to be extra potion lessons for the fifth and seventh years to prepare them for their exams. He is going to be very busy this year."

"How many extra lessons?"

"Just a few. This year the ministry is requiring extra classes a week for most subjects. That is why I needed to talk to you." He pulled out a piece of parchment from a folder and placed it in front of her. "You are signed up for five extra classes. The problem is that quite a few of these classes overlap due to the new standards the ministry has set. The best option would be to drop two or three of the extra classes."

"What about the time turner?"

"The times for the classes make it extremely difficult for you to keep going back in time. There are a couple periods where you would have three classes at a time. As much as I trust you to use the time turner responsibly, there is too much of a risk in being in three classes at the same time."

"Okay, which classes would you suggest work best?"

He smiled as he pulled out another piece of parchment from the folder. "I chose a few classes and worked them into the schedule with your other classes."

She reached for the schedule and looked down at it. Her stomach did a flip when she noticed the amount of time she would be spending in her potions professor's presence.

 **Schedule for Year 1991-1992**

 **First Term**

 **Eleanor Olivia Malfoy**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Fifth**

 **Monday**

 **History of Magic with Hufflepuff**

 **History of Magic with Hufflepuff**

 **Transfiguration with Slytherin**

 **Lunch**

 **Care of Magical Creatures**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw**

 **Tuesday**

 **Charms with Slytherin**

 **Charms with Slytherin**

 **Transfiguration with Ravenclaw**

 **Divination**

 **Lunch**

 **Potions with Slytherin**

 **Potions with Slytherin**

 **Wednesday**

 **Herbology with Hufflepuff**

 **Herbology with Hufflepuff**

 **Charms with Ravenclaw**

 **Lunch**

 **Care of Magical Creatures**

 **Potions with Hufflepuff**

 **Potions with Hufflepuff**

 **Astronomy: 8:00 to 10:00 pm with Ravenclaw**

 **Thursday**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff**

 **Herbology with Slytherin**

 **Divination**

 **Lunch**

 **Muggle Studies**

 **Muggle Studies**

 **Friday**

 **Potions with Slytherin**

 **Potions with Slytherin**

 **Transfiguration with Hufflepuff**

 **Lunch**

 **Care of Magical Creatures**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw**

Ellie looked up from the schedule and gave a weak smile.

"Did Arithmancy not work?"

"It would interfere with Divination which at this point is not a good idea for you to drop." He gave her a pointed look and placed the folder to the side.

"Headmaster," she started, "Professor Trelawney hasn't given me any valuable information in the past two years I have taken the class. In all honesty I think the visions I have are just flukes. She's told me several times I do not have the inner eye."

"Your visions are very different than Professor Trelawney. She makes prophecies when she sees the future. Sometimes they are accurate and sometimes they are not. Professor Trelawney has a tendency of forcing herself to see the future. You get vivid dreams or daydreams that predict an event of the future or show the past. It happens at any moment of time and the accuracy is right on point. Your gift of seeing is very rare from others and at times a bit threatening to Professor Trelawney."

"I would never try to take her job."

"I never thought you would."

"Then why do I have to continue with Divination?"

"Miss Malfoy," Dumbledore said with a serious tone, "You are incredibly gifted with both spells and using your Inner Eye. In the future you are going to play a large part in changing the wizarding world. You will know more when you see it. For now, I suggest you get to know the first years and help them if trouble ever finds them."

"Do you mean Harry Potter?"

He gave her a smile as the door opened and a plump woman entered the room. She wore all pink and brought the smell of cheap perfume with her. Her heels clacked against the floor as she walked towards the desk with a big fake smile.

"Hello Albus," she greeted as she took a seat next to Dumbledore behind the desk and reached her hand forward to shake her hand. "Hello, you must be Eleanor Malfoy. I am Dolores Umbridge. I am taking Amy's place today as head director of the Department of Marriage and Social Laws as she had a family emergency."

"Hi," Ellie muttered as she shook the woman's hand.

"How about we get down to the point?" She asked the two as she looked between them. Neither had time to give her answer before she started shuffling through her bag. "Okay, let's get started." There was a long pause of silence as Umbridge pulled out a few pieces of parchment and a folder. She placed the folder onto the desk and handed the pieces of parchment to Dumbledore.

"I am assuming these are the proper documents to prove you were here and give the proper information." Dumbledore stated as he noticed Ellie's apprehensive behavior. He wasn't particularly fond of Umbridge either.

"Yes, you are to sign one copy. The minor's family is to sign the one with her name on it and the other is for her match to sign. I also have a folder for you to give him that has information on the law and jobs available at the ministry." She pushed the folder towards Dumbledore who accepted it a frown. "You can have him send the signed form to the Department of Marriage and Social Laws at the Ministry of magic." She looked over at Ellie and handed her the other folder. "This folder contains information about your match, the law, the requirements you must follow and also suggestions about future employment based on your grades.

"You should spend the next year getting to know your match. Once you are of age, you are expected to marry within a year. You are required to finish your schooling regardless if you are married or not. There are selected weekends married students are allowed to go home to see their spouses and spouses can visit students during Hogsmeade trips. If you are to fall pregnant before or during your last year of school, you are allowed to leave the school for doctor's appointments. We also offer the opportunity for students to come to class for the day and go home for the night. You have to have all O's in your classes and OWLS in order to be eligible. If you have a child before the end of your seventh year, the ministry will set up a day for you take your NEWTs and any assignments you miss will be sent to you. Do you have any questions?"

"Who is my match?"

"Yes, your match is actually a professor here."

Ellie felt her heart plummet and her hand started to clam up.

"Severus Snape has been matched with you."

"Is it...is it a re-match or is he my...uh." She stumbled as she ran her palms against her thighs. "Is he my first math? The match used with that ancient spell."

"I don't think it really matters," Umbridge said with a tight smile. "You are to love your match and create a happy family with them whether or not they are your soul mate. To be frank, soul mates are very rare and in between. You would be one in a million to have one and since you are only a child…."

"Delores," Dumbledore shouted in an angry manner. Ellie was stunned to see the usually kind and peaceful man upset. "You have done your job. I will send the paperwork to Amy tomorrow. Do I need to show you out or can you find your way?"

"Humph," she huffed as she stood up and grabbed her purse to hold in front of her. "I can show myself out."

The two waited till she left before they said another word.

"Professor, is what she said true?"

"No," Dumbledore sighed. "Delores was only bitter because she is meant to live alone. She doesn't have a soul mate and the ministry hasn't found a compatible match. A few years ago the department of Marriage and Social Laws informed her that she wasn't a compatible match and she would be taken off the list."

"She could always try dating around," Ellie pointed out. "There has to be someone out there for everyone."

"You are too kind," Dumbledore told her, "Dolores Umbridge is set in her ways and won't change her mind about her beliefs. She is uncaring, cold and hides an exceptional amount of evil underneath the layers of pink clothes and fake smiles. She is incapable of love and that is why she will never be loved."

"What about Severus? Is he meant to be loved?"

"Yes."

A smile crept onto her face.

"You and Severus are what many would call soul mates. Even if the marriage law didn't exist, you two would still end up together. The relationship would have happened later on once you were graduated but it would still happen."

"Does he know?"

"Yes."

"Is he mad?" She asked in a timid voice, failing to meet the Headmaster's eyes. "Is he upset that he's matched with a student?"

"He was at first."

"How long has he known?"

"For ten years."

Ellie didn't have anything left to say.

"I am sure you will have more questions once you have processed all of this. The answers will come in due time. Everything will work out." He gave her a reassuring smile before he stood up from his spot behind the desk. "I think it's time we went to the Great Hall. Rest of the students should be arriving as we speak."

* * *

Ellie couldn't stay focused throughout the whole feast. Her best friends Annie and Taylor sat on either side of her, talking animatedly with the Weasley twins. Percy sat across from her boasting about his head badge. Oliver kept trying to get her attention but she merely nodded in his direction. Usually, she would be chatting with her friends and shoving heaps of food into her mouth. Instead, she was looking over at the staff table every few minutes with an unknown feeling swirling around in the pit of her stomach.

She looked up again, this time looking directly at the person rather than looking at each staff member. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest as her eyes landed on him. His head was bent to the side and he was talking quietly to professor Quirrell. He looked the same as he did before break except this year he seemed to hold himself over the students almost higher than he did before. His hair seemed cleaner than it was this summer when he came over for supper with her family. Then again she always noticed the differences between Professor Snape and her parents friend Severus Snape. She almost had to remind herself it was the same man. At this moment in time she found herself going over the differences as she watched him. He was more relaxed when he was teaching, but he was less cruel when he would visit Malfoy Manor. She had to address him as Professor during the school year, but he had always been Severus when he visited or babysat Draco and her when they were younger. Most importantly, he acknowledged her as Ellie Malfoy when he visited instead of another insufferable student.

"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat as he rose from his seat. "I have a few announcements to share before we all retire to our rooms for the night."

The great hall went silent as students turned their attention to the headmaster. With a wave of his hand, the food disappeared from the tables. During this brief moment of silence Ellie looked over at Professor Snape. The man met her gaze and gave her a brief nod before turning his attention elsewhere. She felt her cheeks redden a bit from being caught looking at him and ducked her head down to avoid any curious looks.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Our older students should remember this as well." He gave knowing looks to a few select students before he continued. "Quidditch trials will be held during the second week of the term. Those interested should contact Madam Hooch or their house's quidditch captain for more details. I was asked to remind first years that they are not eligible to try out for their house team till their second year. Also, please note the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone."

"Why?" A first year asked an older student who merely shrugged in response.

"Due to the several poor grades on last years OWLS and NEWTS, the ministry has requested extra classes on each subject for this year's Fifth and Seventh years. Many of these students will not have a single free period due to the new requirements. Finally, it is that time of year again when we must discuss the marriage law." He was met with silence and vacant looks. "All sixth years are to report to the Great Hall at nine o'clock Saturday morning to receive their match. Any fifth year student who is sixteen before October first is expected to attend. No one else is allowed in the Great Hall during that time. Have a good night and a wonderful first day tomorrow."

Students started chatting amongst themselves as they started to leave the Great Hall. Taylor had taken off after Percy to help him show the first years to the tower. Ellie hung towards the back of the hoard of students, keeping her eyes open for any first years left behind by their house. This had become routine since her second year when she noticed that the Slytherin prefects purposely left two first years behind. Percy had been upset that she wasn't going to help him escort the first year Gryffindors but she pointed out that a perfect should help all the first years, not just their house. This year it was a small girl with black frizzy hair and bright purple glasses.

"Hello, do you know where to go?" She asked the girl as she followed her out of the great hall. The girl looked at Ellie in surprise before giving her a shy smile and shook her head. "Would you like me to show you?"

"That would be nice."

Ellie gave the girl a kind smile and nodded for her to follow. They made their way down to the dungeons in silence. It wasn't awkward silence. Neither girl had a problem with each other. The fact was that they didn't have anything to say. Ellie learned that it was best to not force a Slytherin to talk, whether they were new or not. They weren't as outspoken as most Gryffindors and only talked to those they deemed worthy enough to communicate with unless it was to torment those underneath them.

They reached the Slytherin common room in a matter of minutes and were greeted by Taylor's sister Megan and a few other sixth years. Ellie trusted Megan to give the girl the password and left the girl with her. A part of her wanted to ask Megan to go inside and grab Draco, but she thought better of it. He would be embarrassed if his friends found out his sister was checking in on him like a babysitter. So, she turned around and started to make her way back to the common room.

"Are you lost, Miss Malfoy?"

Ellie looked up from where she was going and was met with the deep dark eyes of Professor Snape. She didn't realize that she had turned the opposite way and was in fact headed towards the potions master's private quarters. Of course, at that exact moment in time she didn't know she was heading towards her professor's room. She had never been further than the Slytherin common room and never this far in the dungeons.

"I must have turned the wrong way after I helped show a first year to her common room." She told him, avoiding eye contact and chewing on her bottom lip.

"Perhaps if you paid attention to where you're going, you wouldn't be lost in the dungeons." He remarked in a dull tone.

"I will just head back," she stammered.

"Do you know where to go?"

"Yes," she yelped, feeling intimidated by his presence. "I just have to turn right…. or did I go that way...oh, which way did I come from?"

"Follow me!" He ordered as he turned on his heels and his cloak flew out behind him.

"You only have to bring me by the Slytherin common room. I know my way from there." She informed him, running to catch up with him.

"It would take longer to bring you there than to just escort you to Gryffindor tower myself." He muttered, turning a corner and speeding up his pace.

"Could you slow down?" She begged for the second time that evening. He ignored her and turned a sharp left and then a sharp right. Ellie groaned in annoyance as she tried to follow him as he turned corners and practically leapt up every flight of stairs.

It only took a few minutes before they made it to Gryffindor tower and Ellie had the urge just to lay down in front of the portrait of the fat lady. She was winded out after trying to keep up with the man who seemed to walk at an ungodly fast pace. He merely nodded in her direction and turned on his heels. Neither of them offered a good night and Ellie didn't even think to thank him. Part of her wanted to yell out that she knew he was her match but she decided against it as he most likely knew. They just went their separate ways, not realizing that would be the first of many nights they would walk from the deep dungeons of the castle to Gryffindor tower.


End file.
